Many people found find that they have limited floor storage to store their shoes. One solution is to put all uncommonly used shoes into one large storage box. However, it would be difficult to quickly find a particular pair of shoes when needed and some shoes cannot be protected when many shoes arc stored together within one container. Hence, there is a need for an organized shoe storage without occupying excessive floor space.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.